gtafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Trevor Philips
Trev |gender = M |height = 6' 1¼" (1.86 m) |pob = Canada |status = Alive Confirmed to be alive in 2017 by Ron Jakowski at the cutscene after purchasing the Hangar in the ''GTA Online'': Smuggler's Run DLC. The Third Way is confirmed to be the canon ending in a dialogue from the mission Casino - Strong Arm Tactics. It is also highly implied that he is still dealing methamphetamine in 2019 in a dialogue from the mission Casino - Loose Cheng. |home = Trailer, Zancudo Avenue, Sandy Shores, Blaine County Vanilla Unicorn, Strawberry |nationality = Canadian |family = Mrs. Philips (Mother) Unnamed father Ryan Philips (Brother) |affiliations = Michael De Santa Franklin Clinton Lamar Davis Dave Norton ''GTA Online'' Protagonist Ron Jakowski Wade Hebert Floyd Hebert (Formerly) Chef Trevor Philips Enterprises (Leader) Lester Crest Brad Snider (Formerly) Martin Madrazo (Formerly) Patricia Madrazo Altruist Cult (Possible betrayal) Mushroom Hank Oscar Guzman Ortega (Formerly) Maude Eccles Cletus Ewing The Lost MC (Formerly) Josh Bernstein (Formerly) Civil Border Patrol (Formerly) Joe (Formerly) Josef (Formerly) Manuel O'Neil brothers (Formerly) Devin Weston (Formerly) Steve Haines (Formerly) Wei Cheng (Formerly) Tao Cheng (Formerly) Cheng's translator (Formerly) Nigel Mrs. Thornhill Mary-Ann Quinn |vehicles = Red Bodhi Black Hot Rod Blazer (gift) Red Faggio Black Frogger Black Speedo Mesa (stolen/rental) Player's choice |businesses = Armed robbery Gun running Drug dealing Vanilla Unicorn Trevor Philips Enterprises McKenzie Field (optional) |voice = Steven Ogg |weapons = Pistol, Pump Shotgun, Sawed-off Shotgun, Carbine Rifle, Assault Rifle, Micro SMG, Combat MG, Sniper Rifle, Heavy Sniper, Grenade Launcher, RPG, Minigun, Sticky Bombs, Player's choice |lifeinvader = Trevor Philips |cellphone = 273-555-0136}} Trevor Philips è uno dei tre protagonisti di GTA V e un personaggio principale di GTA Online. Biografia Primi anni Trevor è nato e cresciuto in Canada, vicino al confine con gli Stati Uniti. La sua esistenza è stata caratterizzata da impulsi violenti e scatti di rabbia che hanno rovinato il suo tentativo di inserirsi nella società (si sa per esempio che ha infilato una mazza da hockey nel sedere dell'allenatore della squadra di hockey nella quale militava). Oltre a questo, ha sofferto di numerosi problemi sociali; suo padre abusava di lui, mentre sua madre era prepotente e spesso indifferente nei suo confronti. Ha poi scoperto di divertirsi e di essere bravo nel pilotare aerei, decidendo di entrare nell'aviazione, ma è stato congedato due giorni prima di completare l'addestramento a causa della sua instabilità mentale. Dopo essere stato congedato, Trevor ha iniziato a commettere una serie di piccoli crimini senza nessun obbiettivo particolare. Durante la sua prima rapina ha però incontrato una persona che conosceva, venendo quindi identificato e arrestato per 6 mesi (anche se ne sconterà solo 4). Qualche tempo dopo essere stato rilasciato, Trevor ha incontrato Michael Townley ed entrambi, capendo il loro talento per le rapine, hanno deciso di fare squadra insieme. Il duo è diventato uno dei più famosi nel loro "ramo". Con il tempo i due sono diventati ottimi amici, ma la relazione tra Michael ed una spogliarellista, Amanda, ha creato diverse incomprensioni tra i due, in quanto ad Amanda Trevor non piaceva chiaramente. Il rapporto di Trevor con i figli di Michael, Tracey e Jimmy, che lo consideravano loro zio, era invece sorprendentemente ottimo. A causa delle sue incomprensioni con Michael, Trevor ha allora stretto amicizia con un altro criminale, Brad Snider, che è diventato anch'egli membro della squadra. Nel 2004 Trevor, Michael e Brad organizzano una rapina a Ludendorff (North Yankton). Dopo aver rapinato gli uffici di una compagnia di trasporti di sicurezza, i tre si dirigono verso un punto dove sarebbero dovuti essere estratti da un elicottero, ma si ritrovano circondati dalla polizia. Michael e Brad vengono allora colpiti dall'agente dell'F.I.B. Dave Norton. Trevor, nonostante la massiccia inferiorità numerica, ha iniziato a battersi per non lasciare i suoi amici, ma poco dopo, sotto gli scongiuri di Michael, si vede costretto a scappare. Poco dopo viene data la notizia della morte di Michael. Riuscito a scappare, Trevor si è stabilito nella cittadina rurale di Sandy Shores (San Andreas). Qui ha creato una banda con Ron Jakowski, il suo nuovo migliore amico, Wade Herbert e Chef. La banda è stata chiamata Trevor Philips Enterprises, ed era specializzata nel traffico di droga e di armi. Durante questo periodo Trevor ha iniziato ad andare a letto con Ashley Butler, ragazza di Johnny Klebitz, presidente dei Lost M.C., una banda di motociclisti rivale di quella di Trevor, che era comunque in rapporti relativamente buoni con lo stesso Johnny. Fino a quando non fu beccato a letto con lei da Johnny, a quel punto Trevor, che aveva appena sentito al telegiornale la frase celebre di Micheal, lo uccise colpendolo con una bottiglia e poi schiacciandogli la testa con la scarpa fino a fargli uscire le cervella. Successivamente fece strage della Lost M.C..facendo addirittura saltare in aria le roulotte. Riuscì poi a rintracciare il suo ex amico ma prima ancora di fare qualsiasi cosa si lanciarono all'inseguimento di un produttore che ci aveva provato con Tracey De Santa, figlia di Micheal. Omicidi commessi *Johnny Klebitz (non accertato) *Terry Thorpe *Clay Simons *Ortega *Ernie O'Neil *Earl O'Neil *Dale O'Neil *Doyle O'Neil *Daryl O'Neil *Don O'Neil *Javier Madrazo *Floyd Hebert *Debra *Joe *Josef Omicidi opzionali *Josh Bernstein *Mark Fostenburg *Al Di Napoli *Ralph Ostrowski *Larry Tupper *Glenn Schoville *Curtis Weaver *Devin Weston *Steve haines Accoglimento Descrizione di Dan Houser «Trevor è l'altra faccia della moneta in GTA, suppongo. È una persona guidata unicamente dal desiderio, dal risentimento, con nessuna prospettiva per il domani e guidato unicamente dal suo essere e non dall'ego. Tutto è costantemente una festa, tutto è costantemente folle. L'unica cosa che non vuole fare è fermarsi. Vuole solo andare avanti e cavalcare la vita sino alla fine. Non accetta insulti da nessuno. Uccide senza alcun rimorso, come un vero psicopatico, ma è anche estremamente sentimentale quando ciò gli fa comodo. È ciò che sembra essere l'altra faccia di GTA e del mondo di GTA, sicuramente non un protagonista. Ciò lo ha reso una persona interessante da avere come protagonista. Diverso da qualunque altro personaggio di un gioco. Quando abbiamo cominciato a sviluppare lui e Michael e il loro rapporto passato... volevamo dare questa sensazione in cui si comincia a pensare che uno è buono e l'altro è terribile. Poi tutto cambia. Poi cambia ancora un'altra volta e via così fino a quando non si può decidere chi sia veramente cosa.» Curiosità *Trevor è l'unico personaggio della serie di GTA ad avere una dipendenza da droghe (senza includere Johnny Klebitz, il quale ha sviluppato una dipendenza dopo gli eventi del capitolo di cui è protagonista). *Ha un tatuaggio sulla spalla sinistra che recita "RIP Michael". Il tatuaggio è stato fatto molto probabilmente dopo la finta morte di Michael. Questo spiega anche il suo attaccaento a Michael e la sua reazione dopo aver scoperto che era ancora vivo. *Ha un altro tatuaggio sulla gola che recita "cut here" ("tagliare qui"). *E' il primo protagonista di GTA ad essere di nazionalità canadese. *E' inoltre il primo protagonista ad uccidere un altro protagonista, uccidendo Johnny Klebitz. *Mentre Michael e Franklin hanno l'abilità di salutare gentilmente le persone premendo il tasto destro sul controller, Trevor, premendo lo stesso tasto può aggredire le altre persone, costringendole a scappare o a picchiarsi con lui. *Durante la missione Paladino dei diritti emerge che probabilmente Trevor da bambino aveva paura dei clown. *Durante un dialogo con Curtis Weaver, Trevor affermato che da bambino era stato abbandonato da suo padre in un centro commerciale e lui, per vendetta, ha bruciato il centro commerciale. *Nella sua roulotte appare una bandiera con il simbolo di un'unità militare speciale denominata Special Airborne Unit, il cui motto è "Confide nemini" ("Non fidarti di nessuno"). Questa è probabilmente l'unità in cui ha lavorato Trevor. *Flirtando con le spogliarelliste durante i balli privati, Trevor rivela che anche sua madre era una spogliarellista. Durante la missione La Signora Philips viene rivelato che era anche una prostituta. *Spesso chiama la sua banda "Trevor Philips Enterprises" o "Trevor Philips Industrues". *La stazione radio preferita da Trevor è Channel X. *Se si parla con l'uomo vestito da zombie che pubblicizza un film, Trevor afferma che esso assomigli a suo fratello Ryan dopo che è morto, e da a intendere che l'abbia ucciso lui. Collegamenti ar:تريفور فيليبس be:Трэвар Філіпс de:Trevor Philips et:Trevor Philips en:Trevor Philips es:Trevor Philips fr:Trevor Philips ja:トレバー・フィリップス hu:Trevor Philips pl:Trevor Philips pt:Trevor Philips ru:Тревор Филипс uk:Тревор Філіпс zh:Trevor Philips【特里弗·菲利普斯】 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi in GTA V Categoria:Personaggi in GTA Online Categoria:Protagonisti Categoria:Fornitori di missioni Categoria:Personale militare Categoria:Amici Categoria:Spacciatori